Guilty Love
by ShadowYin-Yang
Summary: one-shot: Klavier loves to tease Apollo, who finds it annoying, but the gorgeous procecuter does it anyway because he loves his cute defense attorney


**First Ace Attorney fanfic! **

**I seriously pulled this out of nowhere and I'm not even sure if it has a plot!**

**I had to do a Klavier/Apollo fanfic b/c there's a lack of them! At least I think so. I also wanted to do my favorite het couple too.**

**So this contains my favorite shonen-ai couple in the series(obviously Klavier/Apollo) and my favorite het couple which also lacks fanfics (again, to me it does) so I hope I will do some more in the future.**

**Here's my attempt at humor again. Again I said: attempt**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Ace Attorney or Klavier would've asked Apollo on a date by the end of the first game.**

**WARNING: If you haven't beaten Apollo Justice, there's a small spoiler at the end of the story unless you already know b/c the game's been out for a while and you probably came across it. **

**-Using English names!!! B/c they're easier to remember and spell!**

* * *

"Oh Herr FOOOOOREHEEEEEAAAAD!!!"

Apollo cringed upon hearing that dreadful nickname Klavier gave him. Does he not realize it makes him feel insecure about his forehead?! Does it stick out that much?!

"What is it, Klavier?" Apollo asked turning around to face the older man without much enthusiasm.

"I have a simple question I need to ask you."

"Then ask away."

"Are you easily flustered?" Klavier asked with a grin and immediately, Apollo turned red,

"Wh-What kind of question is that?!"

"Ah, so now I know…thank you Herr Forehead," Klavier smiled and left leaving a confused Apollo.

* * *

"POOOOOLLYYYYYYY!"

Apollo groaned, unsure which nickname he dreaded more.

"Polly! Where have you been?!" Trucy exclaimed when Apollo stepped into the office.

"Well-"

"Never mind! I'm so mad!" Trucy pouted with her arms crossed.

"I see…do I dare ask why?"

"I'm so mad at Daddy!"

"…okay…"

"Daddy…Daddy…Daddy says he might get me a Mommy!"

"…I thought you wanted one," said Apollo, confused.

"I did! But…I don't know…" Trucy's head dropped, "Daddy is seeing someone and I don't know who…I caught him at the movies with someone and I when I asked him about it he said he'll introduce us when I'm ready!"

"Wait when did you go to the movies?" Apollo asked,

"With Klavier! And did you even care about what I just said?!"

"Klavier?! Why the heck did you go with him?!" Apollo exclaimed.

"I don't know! He spent most of the time asking about you but hello?! I'm telling you why I'm upset right now!"

"About me…? Um, well, Trucy, I'm sure Mr. Wright didn't tell you because he knew you'd start acting like this. Why don't you give him a break, the guy's probably lonely."

"But! But…"

"Trucy, it's okay, the idea of change probably didn't hit you until now," said Apollo.

"…you're right! Change! I'm great at adapting to change! I should be happy for Daddy!" In a matter of two seconds, Trucy was bright and cheerful again. Apollo sighed, even now he's unable to fully understand Trucy.

"By the way, Trucy…why was Klavier asking about me?" Apollo asked and Trucy went into thought.

"I don't know, he asked me if I wanted to go to the movies with him and he'll pay. I thought it was a date so I said no but he said it wasn't so we went! In line to buy the food and while waiting for the movie to start, he kept asking weird questions about you like…what's your favorite color, what are your hobbies, what's your favorite animal. Those kinds of questions. Of course, I had a hard time answering them because even I don't know some of them!"

"_What is he? Stalking me now?" _Apollo thought nervously.

"By the way, Polly, what _is_ your favorite animal?"

* * *

"OBJECTION! That clearly contradicts the evidence!" Apollo exclaimed in court the next day.

"OJECTION! Not so fast my dear Forehead-"

"Did you just say 'my dear Forehead'?" Apollo cut in on Klavier raising a brow and Klavier only smirked more if possible.

"Is that a probably, Baby?"

"Wh-what? Wait! We're in court here! Stop talking like that!" Apollo exclaimed, heat rising to his face for unknown reasons to him.

"Wow he's taking his flirting to the extreme, it's really funny!" said Trucy,

"No it's not!" Apollo shouted.

"Achtung! Baby! Shouting should only be done when you have something to argue in this case. Speaking of which, you're falling deep in this case…Polly."

Apollo froze at the nickname that only Trucy, and occasionally Phoenix, called him…until now,

"…Excuse me?"

"Aw, Polly, am I making you…flustered?"

Apollo knew he turned deep red at that moment.

"JUDGE! I request a recess!"

--------------------------------------

Apollo paced; thinking of ways to kill Klavier rather than winning the case. Instead, Trucy is the one trying to piece everything together.

Outside the defendant lobby, Klavier was getting some awfully good tips.

"Apollo's pretty sensitive, which I find you're enjoying," said Phoenix in a nice white shirt and blue pants with his hat off for once.

"Of course, my Polly is really cute when I play with him," said Klavier with a smirk.

"Here, why don't you take him to see this movie that Apollo wanted to go to but he and Trucy are never off at the same time," Phoenix handed Klavier two tickets,

"Danke Herr Wright, I've always wanted to see this too!" Klavier then pulled Phoenix outside of the courthouse and pointed down the street,

"Head down there and there should be someone I told to stand there with a bouquet of roses for you to give to your Fraulein on your date," Klavier pointed and Phoenix nodded,

"Thank you. I don't know about you, but I love our little exchange," said Phoenix and pats Klavier on his back,

"Same here Herr, Wright. Have fun," Klavier waved and the two parted.

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait! I beat you in court today, you called me even weirder names than usual, you're creeping me out every time you do something weird-this being one of them- and now you're asking me to go to the movies with you?!" Apollo lists with his fingers, "How did you even know I wanted to see that? AH! You really are stalking me!" Apollo pointed at the blonde prosecutor who only laughed.

"I'm not 'stalking' you per se; I just have a great source to gather information on you. Although…if you want me to stalk you I'll gladly-"

"NO! No way! No! Stop right there!"

"…"

"…"

"So are you up for it or not? I'll buy the popcorn," Klavier offered and Apollo's head fell,

"Okay…" he gave in.

"Great! It's date then!" Klavier left with that comment while Apollo registered what he just said.

"Wha-who-wait-huh-HOLD IT!!" he shouted but Klavier left the court house by then.

* * *

"Polly! Daddy still doesn't think I'm ready to meet this Mommy-to-be!" Trucy whined the moment Apollo got home after he dropped by a store to pick up something nice to wear for his 'date' with Klavier and thus Trucy got home first.

"Huh? Oh I'm sorry to hear that," said Apollo as he dragged himself to his room.

"And what's gotten into you?" Trucy asked at Apollo's blunt response.

"I don't want to talk about it…"

"Why not? You seem kinda down," Phoenix came in and Apollo only walked past him,

"No thanks…"

------------------------------------------

Later that night, Phoenix knocked on Apollo's room. Ever since Apollo joined the agency, he was welcomed to live there as well.

"Come in."

"Hey Apollo, what's the matter?" Phoenix asked carrying two drinks in one hand as he opened and closed the door with the other. Apollo was sitting at his desk going over some papers and Phoenix sat on the bed, handing Apollo the hot chocolate he made for the two of them.

"So what's dragged you down?" Phoenix jumped right to the point and Apollo sighed.

"Nothing really…it's just Klavier."

"Klavier? Don't you like him? You two seem to be on friendlier terms than me and my old friend and rival in court!"

"W-Well…um, I guess I like him. But he's…ugh! He's teasing me more and more lately! And acting really weird! I think he's taking amusement in embarrassing me! I mean, who asks people if they're easily flustered?!" Apollo ranted and Phoenix only smiled, holding in a giggle.

"Apollo, have you never had a crush on someone when you were little?"

"Huh? Um…I don't know…"

"Well have you seen other boys treat their crushes?"

"Um…sometimes…" Apollo shrugged.

"Not all, as I can't see you doing it, but I think a lot of boys like to tease the people they have a crush on," said Phoenix and Apollo gave him a weird look.

"That's kind of why Klavier's creeping me out…"

"Hm? Why?"

"Because! I…I never was the object of someone's affections before. And the way Klavier does it…it…makes me feel weird. I don't think he's even serious but I'm just mad and embarrassed because I think he is…"

"Well maybe you're right and he really is serious. He wants you to go out with him and he's doing it in a way he's used to doing it: Flirting," Phoenix theorized and Apollo quickly turned scarlet.

"Ha! I doubt it…He would never, I mean, I…well…"

"Just try not to keep a shield up. Have some fun with him when you go out together," said Phoenix and drank some of his hot chocolate.

"But…hey! How did you know I was going out with him soon?!"

"Hm? I didn't, I just assumed if Klavier liked you, he would ask you to go out with him to someplace eventually. Like soon," said Phoenix casually, covering it up with a great lie.

"Well that's true…but still, I can't fully…trust him can I?"

"Wow…you really are easily flustered," said Phoenix and Apollo blushed again,

"What is that supposed to mean?!" he exclaimed angrily.

"You're so afraid to fully trust Klavier because he constantly wants to embarrass you and does. And you're just not used to be flirted with so you find that embarrassing. Because of that, you put a shield up between you and Klavier because of that one fact that you're easily flustered and don't like it when Klavier succeeds to making you as red as tomato!"

"You're the worst mentor ever!" Apollo growled, "And he's not that great at it!"

"Yeah, sure he doesn't do it often in court but you stated only recently he's added more flare into his flirting with you…"

"…Okay look, Klavier somehow got me to agree on going on a so-called-date with him to the movies. And all you want me to do is…"

"Is to just be yourself. Klavier likes you for who you are," Phoenix cut in.

"Of course he does, he loves teasing me…" Apollo muttered.

"Apollo," Phoenix places a hand on Apollo's shoulder, "Be more…positive. Your day may become better. And also, remember that we will always be there for you."

Apollo raised a brow; he didn't understand why he told that all of a sudden.

* * *

"Good morning, my darling Polly!" Klavier greeted at the train station on the Sunday of their 'date.'

"Um…please don't call me that," said Apollo, "It feels weird when someone other than Trucy calls me that."

"Oh okay…Darling."

Apollo stiffened and blushed.

The two bought the train tickets and got onto the train. Klavier had his sunglasses today which sat on his head comfortably. He kept his usual attire as he wore his favorite necklace, leather black pants, and a different purple jacket. A different jacket, but still purple. And instead of black, he had a white shirt under it this time. Apollo had a more puffy-looking, but nice, white shirt with jeans. The one thing he noticed when meeting up with Klavier was that he now knows Klavier loves purple and that he looks like he's going into court today because of it. Apollo looked down at his simple outfit and noticed how much red it lacked…

"Dear Forehead, tell me, did you ever have a first love?" Klavier asked, starting a conversation on the train.

"Um…no," Apollo confessed, "You?"

Klavier only slightly laugh,

"I know, dumb question…" Apollo lightly blushed for asking something stupid. Of course Klavier had someone! One look at him and anyone would know the answer without even asking it!

"I wasn't laughing at that, my dear Forehead. I just found it surprising but also amusing that you never had a first love!"

"How is that amusing? And surprising?"

"Mein Gott! It's a great surprise to me! How could anyone NOT pursue you before me? After all, you're the kind of man that makes me want to hunt and claim as my own…how others resisted your utter cuteness I'll never know," said Klavier but Apollo was turning red halfway through his sentence. That brought a smile to Klavier's face,

"So cute…" he whispered to himself as Apollo was too busy trying to calm himself down to hear anything at the moment.

-------------------------------

Like he promised, Klavier bought the popcorn, along with other food, for their movie. The two had a more _normal _conversation on the rest of the train ride even though Klavier, many times, played with Apollo's hair without permission, made unnecessary 'OBJECTION's, and played air guitar much to Apollo's annoyance.

Though in the middle of the movie, Klavier blew into Apollo's ear who nearly jumped at that feeling and felt a cold chill run down his spine.

"What are you doing?!" Apollo hissed at Klavier in whisper.

"Just having some fun, ja? It's only our first date, I can't do the things I want to do that I'm thinking of in my head in this dark movie theatre…"

Apollo turned crimson and pushed Klavier away from his face,

"You pervert!"

"That hurt, like you never wanted to see me-"

"Stop it!" Apollo cut in, "I'm not the one-"

"Oh dear Forehead, I'm only playing…mostly. I love flattering you."

"This isn't 'flattery' it's teasing!" Apollo argued, trying to keep it in a whisper.

"What's the difference? I make my darling Forehead turn red and that is the cutest thing I will ever see for the rest of my life…"

Apollo turned slightly red again, this time, out of flattery.

"You…jerk…" Apollo muttered and tried to pay attention to the movie. Klavier leaned closer to Apollo's head and flicked the antennas,

"I'm sorry if made you mad, dear Forehead. You will forgive me, ja?"

"…" Apollo sat, arms crossed, "Ja…I mean _yeah_!"

Klavier smiled and placed an arm around Apollo, and watched the rest of the movie in peace.

-------------------------------------------------------

After the movie, the two went shopping around the street malls. Klavier kept asking if Apollo wanted his CDs, even though the band has been broken up, much to Apollo's annoyance.

"Dear Forehead!" Klavier called to him when they were in a bookstore.

"I'm starting to like 'Polly' better…" Apollo muttered to himself.

"What do you think?" Klavier asked holding a book up for Apollo, who immediately turned feverish red,

"WHAT THE HELL?! Put that thing back!" he yelled pointing in the direction Klavier came from with that book.

"But meine Forehead, I want to have ideas when we get to this part of our relationship…" Klavier said in a teasing voice and took amusement in the change of color on Apollo's face.

"You-no-this is-AH! This is WAY ahead in the future of our relationsh-HEY! We're not in a relationship!" Apollo managed to get out and push that dirty book away from him.

"Not yet but we will…" Klavier teased and flicked Apollo's antennas again as he went to put the book back. Apollo then questions himself on why he keeps forgiving Klavier for driving him up the wall every 10 minutes.

---------------------------------------------

The two later stopped to get some ice cream, which Klavier insisted on sharing a sundae in which they did.

"Having fun today, dear Forehead?" Klavier asked, almost sweetly, as he ate his part of the sundae...as intriguing as possible. Apollo completely missed the hint as he was too busy looking at the sundae rather than eating it.

"Um, yeah, I am…" he replied, "Just a little worn out."

"Why's that? We didn't do that much, ja?"

"Well…well _you_ drive me up the wall!" Apollo exclaimed but Klavier wasn't fazed by it.

"Ah, I see. You're emotionally spent! Forgive me darling Forehead, I am guilty of that."

"You…huh?" Apollo was confused at that 'confession.'

"Yes, I admit, I must've had too much fun with you today. Forgive me for being so…madly in love…"

"Madly…" Apollo practically turned full-scarlet if possible, "WAIT! That doesn't make any sense! Having fun teasing me is supposed to mean you love me?!"

"Why…ja, of course," Klavier replied with a smile, "When you fluster, it's the cutest thing I ever see. So I want to see it as often as I can. Yes, I feel guilty at times for doing that to you but I do it anyway because that's how I know you like me too…"

"What!? That makes even less sense than-"

"I tease you because I love that you react to it with such strong emotion. And you forgive me every time even when you get really annoyed with me. If you truly did not like me, you would've told me to shut up and leave you alone, ja?"

"Um…well…" Apollo didn't really realize that fact considering he never noticed his situation like that. But Klavier was right. If it was anyone _but_ Klavier that teased him like that, he would've gotten annoyed and angry at the person.

"You probably liked me without even realizing it! Oh my dear Forehead, you need to keep up a little! I want to ravish you-"

"Okay let's tone it down a bit when you throw random sexual contents into your sentence, please!" Apollo begged, trying to calm himself down.

"Ravishing isn't sexual, darling Forehead."

"Y-Yeah well…"

"…Unless you want it to be…"

"SHUT UP!"

The rest of the date continued as it did all day. By the end of the day, Apollo was completely wiped out…mentally at least but being mentally exhausted affected his body too.

"I don't know what to do with you!" Apollo exclaimed as best he could as he leaned against the wall, tired.

"Neither do I…meine liebe…"

"Huh? What does that even mean?"

"Nothing…"

"You jerk!" Apollo hits him across the arm, not that it was serious hit as Klavier wasn't even fazed.

"I guess this is bye for now?" Klavier asked and Apollo regained a more casual posture,

"Uh, yeah, I guess so…"

"Very well…" Klavier moved forward and places his hands on the wall behind Apollo, "I'll take my payment for today."

"Wh-What?" Apollo was blushing at Klavier trapping him rather than what Klavier just said but in a moment: Klavier planted his lips onto Apollo's. The young defense attorney while tensed at first, slowly accepted his rival-in-court but now lover outside of it…

* * *

Apollo walked in and leaned against the door and sighed heavily.

"I assume the date went well?" came Phoenix's voice. Normally Apollo would jump at that accusation of him and Klavier having a date but Apollo was too happy on on cloud 9 to care.

"Yeah…" he replied and sighed again, a happy sigh. Apollo left the door and sat across from Phoenix who was eating some snacks off the table, "It was…great…"

"Wow, better than I thought," said Phoenix eating another cookie. That's when Apollo noticed Phoenix's infamous hat and hoodie were not being worn. Apollo blinked, mentally kicking himself for not noticing how much different Phoenix looks. The guy looks…well-groomed if he had to pick a word. His hair was spiked (Apollo didn't even know he had enough hair to have spikes that long), was in a nice white shirt and tie, and he just looks 10 years younger!

"Hey, where's Trucy?" Apollo asked when he realized he wanted to ask Trucy what was going on but she was not there.

"Oh, the kitchen. Trucy! Polly's back!" Phoenix announced. Apollo's head fell. Maybe 'Forehead' wasn't a bad nickname after all…

"Yay! Polly!" Trucy ran into the room and gave her half-brother a big hug, "Guess what?!"

"Uh…what?"

"We're going to have our future Mommy stay with us for a while!" Trucy announced and Apollo's mouth dropped open a bit in surprise. Phoenix stood when a stranger walked into the room holding a tray with 4 cups of milk to go with the dry snacks.

"Hello, you must be Polly."

"Um…Apollo. Nice to meet you," Apollo greeted and bowed politely. It was a woman and was extremely beautiful.

"Apollo, this is Iris. I knew her back when I was still studying law. Iris, this is Apollo, Trucy's half-brother," Phoenix introduced.

Iris smiled gently,

"It's a pleasure. Here, join us, Apollo."

A smile spreads across Apollo's face. She may be the one person that will not tease him or call him dreadful nicknames. As Apollo ate some snacks and talked with his family he suddenly felt warm. When he looks at Phoenix, he sees a man that he looks up to and admires. He's his mentor but also a father-figure. In a way, Apollo already sees him as a father and he probably is his legal father considering Trucy is his half-sister.

When he looks at Trucy, he loves her very much and will do anything for her. He wants to look after her, take care of her, and protect her from harm. He's the little sister he never had and he felt that even before finding out the truth.

When he looks at Klavier, butterflies fill his stomach mixed with a bunch of other emotions. Klavier made his life so much happier, especially after today.

He thought his day wouldn't get any better. So when Apollo looks at Iris, he feels warm and safe. He feels even better when he drinks the milk she brought out for them. And at that moment he realized: this is what having a mother feels like.

Now he knew why he's not as positive as Trucy or looks at life at a different angle like Phoenix, and why he kept telling himself Klavier just likes to make fun of him. Apollo never fully convinced himself he had a family that loved and cared for him and will look after him without a question or word. That's why he doubted and puts a shield up between him and people close to him-he told himself he had to be independent…

Apollo knew at that moment his life was complete in every way possible.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Meine Liebe, you're everything to me," said Klavier one evening to Apollo. The two were at Klavier's home and Klavier pulled out a guitar, "Remember what we talked about on our first date? 'Guilty Love' is a great song title is it not?"

"You wrote a song? For me?" Apollo pointed at himself and Klavier leaned in for a kiss.

"Darling Forehead, I've already made this song…our relationship just reminds me what a coincidence it is," said Klavier and Apollo blushed in embarrassment,

"Er, sorry…"

"Its okay, Love, but every time you forget a song of mine…you owe me," Klavier whispered in Apollo's ear sending shivers down his spine…good shivers.

Yup, Apollo Justice, ace defense attorney, is the luckiest as well as the happiest man that ever lived.

* * *

**Notes:**

**-Okay so I took German for 2 years…and I forgot probably…everything? Did I even spell anything right in this story?!**

**-Yes, I love Phoenix/Iris!**

**Please R and R!**

**I know I have to work on it some more but hey, I'm just glad I wrote something during my summer!**

**I hope to write more Klavier/Apollo soon!**


End file.
